guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Focus item
Focus items are secondary weapons (sometimes called simply "focuses/foci" or "offhands") that increase the equipped character's maximum energy by +3 to +12 (with the sole exception of the Flute, which gives +1 energy). They may also have other modifiers. Like all weapons, middle to high end focus items have minimum requirements from 7 to 13 in a certain attribute for the primary stat (i.e. energy). Relationship of energy bonus and requirement Focus items with attribute requirements of 0 may have an energy bonus of up to +6. Focuses with the maximum energy bonus of +12 may have an attribute requirement as low as 7. All maximum energy collector, crafter, and unique focuses have an attribute requirement of 9. If a character's rank in the required attribute is less than the requirement, the character will not receive the full energy bonus. How much of a partial bonus is still being tested - it was previously believed that blue/green foci give +3 energy and purple/gold foci give +6, but for whatever reason there are some gold foci which give only +3 and some blue foci that give +6. Focus item types Please consult our visual gallery or see them listed by campaign below. Core (all campaigns) Monk Foci *Divine Symbol* (Divine Favor) *Healing Ankh (Healing Prayers) *Protective Icon (Protection Prayers) Necromancer Foci *Grim Cesta* (Curses or Death Magic) *Idol* (Blood Magic) Mesmer Foci *Inscribed Chakram* (Domination Magic) *Jeweled Chakram* (Illusion Magic) *Jeweled Chalice* (Inspiration Magic) Elementalist Foci *Earth Scroll (Earth Magic) *Flame Artifact* (Fire Magic) *Frost Artifact (Water Magic) *Storm Artifact (Air Magic) Universal Foci *Celestial Compass Prophecies Campaign Monk Foci *Diessa Icon © (Smiting Prayers) Necromancer Foci *Accursed Icon © (Curses) *Grim Cesta © (Blood Magic or Soul Reaping) *Idol © (Curses) Mesmer Foci *Inscribed Chakram © (Fast Casting) Elementalist Foci *Earth Scroll © (Energy Storage) Universal Foci *Deldrimor Focus Miscellaneous Low-Energy Foci *Flute *Focus *Gwen's Broken Flute Factions Campaign Monk Foci *Divine Scroll (Divine Favor) *Hallowed Idol (Smiting Prayers) Necromancer Foci *Bleached Skull © (Soul Reaping or Death Magic) *Blood Knife © (Blood Magic) *Bone Idol © - (Curses or Soul Reaping) Mesmer Foci *Gilded Artifact (Fast Casting) *Ominous Eidolon (Domination Magic) Elementalist Foci *Golden Chalice (Energy Storage) *Paper Lantern (Fire Magic) Ritualist Foci *Communing Focus (Communing) *Ceremonial Cauldron (Spawning Power) *Channeling Focus (Channeling Magic) *Eerie Focus (Communing) *Glowing Focus (Channeling) *Restoration Focus (Restoration Magic) *Ritualist's Focus (Spawning Power) *Writhing Focus (Restoration Magic) Universal Foci *Jug - Primary spellcasting attribute *Paper Fan - Primary spellcasting attribute *Plagueborn Focus - Primary spellcasting attribute *Straw Effigy - Primary spellcasting attribute *Pronged Fan - Primary spellcasting attribute Nightfall Campaign Monk Foci *Aureate Lamp (Divine Favor) *Blessed Chalice (Healing Prayers) *Holy Vial (Protection Prayers) Necromancer Foci *Bone Charm (Death Magic) *Skull Brush (Curses) *Spined Focus (Blood Magic) Mesmer Foci *Aureate Chalice (Inspiration Magic) *Butterfly Mirror (Inspiration Magic) *Chimeric Eye (Illusion Magic) *Majestic Focus (Domination Magic) *Stone Chakram (Illusion Magic) *Wooden Chakram (Domination Magic) Elementalist Foci *Air Prism (Air Magic) *Earth Prism (Earth Magic) *Fire Prism (Fire Magic) *Iridescent Prism (Energy Storage) *Water Prism (Water Magic) Universal Foci *Tormented Focus - all caster attributes Eye of the North Expansion Mesmer Foci *Gwen's Flute (Unique) (Inspiration) *Rose Focus (Unique) (Fast Casting) *Starfish Focus (Inspiration Magic) Universal Foci *Asuran Focus - all caster attributes *Celestial Compass - all caster attributes *Charrslayer Focus - all caster attributes *Destroyer Focus - all caster attributes *Norn Focus - all caster attributes Bonus Mission Pack Universal Foci *Charr Focus *Mursaat Focus *Tengu Focus *Undead Focus Upgrades Focus items can be upgraded with one Inscription and one Focus Core. All focuses from weapons crafters or collectors cannot be inscribed, however. * - This focus has a variant with alternate graphics. © - Crafter / Collector only. Miscellaneous For a comprehensive list of focus items, see Category:Focus Items. Category:Weapons by type